


The Puppet Master

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost
Genre: Evil Genius, Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, Promarkers, Puppet Master, Tiny manipulative killer, Traditional Media, oceanic 815
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Let's manipulate all the passengers of the flight!





	The Puppet Master




End file.
